1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel vent recovery system for capturing fuel spillage and overflow occurring during fueling of a vessel and preventing the spilled fuel from entering and contaminating the surrounding environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Most boats and other vessels include fuel vents exiting through the hull. These fuel vents are required to release accumulated gases and to equalize pressure within the vessel's fuel tank, thereby maintaining atmospheric pressure within the tank at all times. Fuel may be expelled through the hull-side fuel vent of a vessel at any time in which the tank vent is covered with fuel and there is a positive pressure gradient, relative to atmospheric conditions, at the vent fitting within the tank. This fuel discharge is illegal under United States law due to the detrimental effects of fuel in the environment. Various devices have been created to recapture fuel discharged from a vessel through the vent line. The majority of said devices employ one or several hoses to direct gas discharged from a vent line to a recovery tank or container for storage until reuse or disposal. Many of these devices also require permanent installation within the hull of the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,264, issued to Harris on Aug. 30, 2005, describes a system for refueling a marine vehicle without spillage that includes a vacuum system for drawing fuel through a tube into an attached receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,039, issued to Vaitses on Aug. 16, 2005, describes a marine vessel fuel overflow tank system that is permanently installed inside the hull of a vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,231, issued to Shimmell et al., on Dec. 26, 2000, describes an insert for a marine fitting through the hull of a vessel that includes an annular body with an outwardly extending lip. The lip directs discharged fuel away from the hull of the boat to prevent stains on the hull. The Shimmell invention does not include a means for capturing and containing the discharged fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,688, issued to Langlois on Sep. 14, 1999, describes an apparatus and method for preventing fuel spillage that is permanently installed within the hull of the vessel and includes a valve assembly and by-pass line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,604, issued to Garvey on Jun. 16, 1998, describes a boat hull attachment for eliminating gasoline spillage having a winged bracket that includes suction cups for attaching to the vessel hull. The '604 invention also includes a rubber gasket for fitting over the vent, however, said invention does not include a hull-side fuel vent fitting that is capable of being inserted into or over the fuel vent line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,154, issued to Garvey on Apr. 14, 1998, describes a gasoline spill eliminating device including a connector member having a first section to extend into a container through an inlet opening in the wall of said container and a second section designed to fit firmly over and around an overflow vent stack that extends from the hull of a vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,800, issued to Brotz on Nov. 28, 1995, describes a nautical fuel overflow protection device and method for preventing fuel discharge into the water surrounding a vessel. The Brotz invention includes an absorbent material to absorb and contain fuel spillage within a container and is permanently installed inside the hull of a vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,372, issued to Westphal on Jul. 27, 1993, describes a fuel overfill recovery system including a fuel vent fitting connected to the outside hull of a vessel and diverting discharged fuel through a flexible hose into a collection container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,806, issued to Coster on Dec. 10, 1991, describes a marine fuel overflow device includes a transparent filler hose connected to a fuel receptacle and a suspension unit and suction cup to restrain the fuel receptacle from movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,125, issued to Wilson et al., on Apr. 4, 1978, describes a spillage collection device for boat fuel tanks that includes a hollow receptacle connected to a vessel's hull by a support ring affixed telescopically around an air vent protruding from the hull. An upper portion of a rear wall of the hollow receptacle includes an elongated, open-ended, vertical slot for receiving the support ring to secure the receptacle to the hull.